


5 years

by baobeikuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobeikuns/pseuds/baobeikuns
Summary: after so many years of waiting, jaemin finally has enough strength and courage to ask out his crush and best friend Jeno.





	5 years

Today is the day, Jaemin thought, today is the day I finally ask Jeno out. Jaemin and Jeno have been friends ever since pre-school. If something ever happened to one of them the other would be right by their side till they were feeling better again. They always finished each other's sentences and knew what the other one was thinking before they even knew themselves. Jaemin knew the exact moment he started liking Jeno. It was 8th grade during a camping trip their friend Renjun invited them to. It was the night winter break started so it was very cold and of course, Jaemin left his jacket at his house. It wouldn't have bothered him that much to sleep without one but Jeno insisted that Jaemin wore his jacket instead. “ you're going to get sick if you sleep with only that shirt on and I don't want anything to happen to you okay.” and jaemin felt the same way. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Jeno, he was his best friend and the nicest person he knew. He always stopped during the walk to school to pet the stray cats and was the first person the teacher called on to help. He was always put other people before himself and that made jaemin smile. He was kind and sweet and even though Jeno would've said that to any of his friends in the tent it made jaemin feel warm inside and happy. And so that night while he fell asleep with Jenos jacket that smelled just like him, jaemin decided he had a crush on Jeno.

It wasn't always easy for jaemin, there must've been a million times where he just wanted to blurt out the truth to Jeno. Like the time they went to the movies and Jeno rested his head on Jaemins shoulder the whole time or the time where Jeno slept over and jaemin could smell the same smell he did years ago.

Jaemin finally had enough of being called ‘jenos best friend’, he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be called his boyfriend, his other half, anything other than just his friend. So now here jaemin was with a whole bouquet of roses feeling like he's about to throw up any minute now.

The doorbell to Jaemins house rings and he gets up at lightning speed to get it. Right before he opens the door he pauses for a moment taking a deep breath, he didn't know if he was ready to do this but now he had no other choice. He opened the door and there was Jeno smiling the way that jaemin grew to adore and took his breath away every time he saw it. 

“Hey!” said Jeno walking into jaemins house “what did you need to talk to me about?” jaemin felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest and could no longer form any words of his own “well i- um- i.” jaemin decided this was a bad idea, a really bad idea. “C’mon jaemin you know you can tell me anything right? If its something bad don't worry I'm here for you.” 

He felt like crying but decided not to as it would ruin everything. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the roses and walked out with them behind his back “J-Jeno I have something to tell you” he said in a voice so soft that Jeno almost couldnt hear him, but he did. “What is it??” he said in a concerned voice, he saw the younger boy turning paler by the second.

Jaemin gathered all the courage he had, pulled out the flowers from behind him, and started to speak “I like you, and not in the friend way, in the I've been in love with you for the past 5 years and I've been too afraid to tell you type of way, I know it sounds stupid but I do. And I understand if you don't feel the same way but I haven't felt like this in my whole life for anything or anyone and I don't know how to explain it because I feel that the words like, or even love, can't explain how I've felt about you this whole time.” jaemin smiled finally saying the words that he's been dying to say this whole time, but after seeing Jenos expression, it didn't last long.

“You couldn't have told me this before,” Jeno said with an expression that was mixed with anger and sadness at the same time while a single teardrop fell from his eye. What jaemin has failed after all these years of being with Jeno is that he loved him the same way he did, but it was far too late.

A car beeped outside of Jaemins house and a few moments later another boy went inside the house “Jeno were gonna be late!” exclaimed a voice that jaemin has heard many times before. It was Renjun, the same friend whos camping trip brought these feelings on to him many years ago.

He went over and kissed Jeno on the cheek, not noticing the roses that were now on the couch right next to jaemin. “Oh wait has Jeno not told you about us??” said Renjun after seeing jaemins face in shock.

“N-no he didn't.” jaemin said looking straight at Jeno who was looking at the ground, unable to look at jaemins face. 

“I asked him out 2 weeks ago and today's our 3rd date!” Renjun said not noticing the different atmosphere from the other two.

“How about you wait in the car for a few more minutes me and jaemin were almost finished talking,” Jeno told Renjun, and so he did.

“Listen, I liked you, I liked you for a long time, but I was waiting and I was tired of you never saying anything, so when Renjun asked me out I said yes. I hope we can still be friends but I have to go now.” and so he left and closed the door. Leaving jaemin completely alone, and that's when jaemin sat on the couch, on top of the roses, and let everything go and started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a story so thank you so much for reading it and I'm sorry if it made you sad! please follow me on twitter @baobeikuns and hopefully ill post more soon!


End file.
